Into the Dark
by Forever in the Sky
Summary: Because here and now, we're always by each other's sides. Romance/Angst. SasuSaku. Complete


**Title**: Into the Dark

**Summary**: Because here and now, we're always by each other's sides. Romance/Angst. SasuSaku.

**A/N:** another monthly oneshots

* * *

_**Always and forever cherish and remember those memories even when you're somewhere far away.**_

_**And when you're far away don't hesitate to bring me back because somewhere in the world I'm lost.**_

_**Take on step back and then i might fall.**_

_**Take one step forward and then i'm lost.**_

_**Into the Dark**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

When Sakura found herself on the floor she didn't want to think of a world that existed without her. Knowing the cherished memories she had shared with everyone was about to go in a matter of seconds, was this really it? Her body was a mess, blood seeping down making a trail of crimson lines on the road. Sakura would just think. Is this how she'll end?

No.

She hoped not.

She was miles away from civilization where no one can see her now her tears flowing as she struggled to move. Sakura fought for herself to at least see those two giant gates even though she is still here miles away it was just too impossible.

She'll never make it but that doesn't mean she can't try.

Only fools give up and Sakura was not one of them, like what Naruto had told her, never give up. But she was weak and unable to stand.

If she was unable to walk she'll crawl and if she can't do that she'll yell. Anything. She was desperate.

She promised someone that she'll be back but…

Sakura was trapped in clouds of doubtfulness in her head.

She was on a mission, with 10 men on her team, it was suppose to be a simple one in fact make a peace treaty and return safely. But there came a mutiny and lives were lost including theirs.

Sakura couldn't save anyone but herself.

She felt remorseful.

To be the only survivor Sakura felt like she didn't even save anyone. And for that Sakura just wanted to die. But no she cannot for she had made a promise to someone to live forever and spend the rest of her life with. Sakura wanted to see him.

Sakura twitched and fell down to the ground it was getting difficult to move so she had stopped. Where were reinforcements when she needed them? Sakura turned herself so her body can face the dark midnight sky so then she can if maybe rest abit.

On her hand laid her wedding ring although it was covered with blood Sakura still wore it. A promise. A commitment. Something she'll never let go of. Sakura still had to fight her inner conflicts the strain on her body was becoming too much.

An inner struggle, she thought, she had a inner struggle on what to do now. Should she just sit here do nothing? Wait for reinforcements? Try to head on home? What could she do now?

She closed her eyes.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

_Sakura was stunned by a sudden appearance; it wasn't everyday she had seen Sasuke in front of her doors or more or likely him looking hurt in front of her. _

"_We need to talk."_

_Sakura narrowed her eyes and walked further away from him, "We have nothing to talk about."_

"_You're avoiding me."_

_Sakura didn't turn back but she still hadn't said a word. "Thank you for pointing the obvious. Leave."_

_Sasuke walked inside her home and grabbed her hands forcing her to look at him, she was crying. It was evident; she was biting her lip string to stop herself from wailing. She didnt' struggle to get away the moment he go to her there wasn't a point in arguing. She sighed._

"_What is it Sasuke?" He paused for a bit the suffix in his name was dropped._

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke strolled down the aisles of the Hokage tower for one thing he was very pissed off and there really was one reason why. When he had reached the door he didn't have the need to knock on it, instead he just opened it. There was a genin team demanding for a higher mission than a D-rank. For a weird reason it reminded him of the old days.

Of course then he almost died and then..

Tsunade looked up and saw his irritating glare he gave to everyone. She sighed noting the sensei to discard the team leaving the two alone. The young twelve year olds were intimidated by him quickly rushing out the door with a loud click as they slam the door.

Sasuke's attention was still on Tsunade.

" Six weeks… where the fuck is she?"

Tsunade didn't look at him but she took out files concerning the subjects. "This is a peace treaty Sasuke. The war we had years back had left the Hidden Villages shaky, and I needed my best shinobi to negotiate with their leaders if anyone could do it…"

"Why her?"

"She's the only one I trust." Sasuke scoffed. Yeah fucking right. There are thousands of shinobi that can qualify and that one just had to be her.

"Fuck it."

Tsunade widened her eyes and dropped everything on the floor. Sasuke still continued laughing sadistically.

"Why is it that Konoha blindly sends people without a thought? Are you really that cocky of their abilities? And no it's not that I doubt her strength it's just that I worry about her."

Silence.

"I wonder did Konoha ever thought what would happen when you killed my family. Did you honestly though you can deceive to world by saying were great when the whole time it's us being the villain? I mean look what happened to me did you expected all of this?"

Sasuke relentlessly asked Tsunade questions each one were harshly true.

"You have to stop doing these needless sacrifices. I don't want to lose her like I lost Itachi."

Without another word Sasuke left the room slamming the door. An elderly man ran past him and opened the door. "Hokage-sama, we have news on the treaty."

Sasukes eyes widened. He didn't move but he stayed just to hear the conversation. Because he knew that for a fact it concerned….

"The treaty was a failure the country detested the union and they severed all the members we dispatched."

Sasuke couldn't breathe. Did he just said..?

"Sakura-sama had survived she is severely injured but she wrote this."

There was a long silence the tension had rose for Sasuke he still insisted to stay here. He had to know what was happening to his wife.

But the last sentence Tsunade had yelled out, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. The walls were burning from the black flames he had no control over it. He was hyperventilating.

"This letter was written a month ago!"

* * *

"_Sasuke?" She paused looking at his face touching the right side. She forgotten the argument they had had earlier. She was hugging him tightly she didn't really want to bother they were both here and that's was mattered to her._

"_I forgive you."_

_Sasuke didn't say word to her they two stood in her hallway the door still remained opened. But they didn't care. Let the world see them the two were both together at last._

_Her fingers trailed down front his face to his hands gripping them tightly, their lips were inches apart. She could still here Sasuke mumbling what he had done wrong in the past and his repeated sorry's to her_

_I was blind I don't know what to believe I was hurt it didn't know what to do but then I saw you there you were hurt i…_

_Whatever it was it was all okay now. That was the past and this…. Is our future._

_The kiss started out slow, their lips just brushing up together their bodies tighly pressed up together… Sasuke bite her lip starting to heat up their session. Their tongues started to dance. And the two forgot how to stand, they were in bliss. They fell on the floor together._

* * *

Sakura was still on the same position she was in the midnight sky turning into daybreak. She was still there and time was passing by and with every passing minute she wonders how was he doing?

Knowing her Sasuke he'd be running rampant right now, probably yelling at Tsunade for letting her go on this mission, for one thing she didn't know why she agreed.

This outcome wasn't what she expected.

Something so simple just had to turn out so complicated.

Sakura opened up her pouch and stared at one small picture. It was the reason why she had promised to live. She cracked up a smile and laughed her hand clutching the photo.

She still had to see him.

Though she was now immobilized her thoughts would often drift to Sasuke and then to her injuries. But mostly to Sasuke.

When she comes back no… that won't happen. Sasuke would be here to get her she knew that for a fact and probably ravage her or scold her of maybe she would get both.

She was eager to see him again.

"Hurry." She closed her eyes tightly the antagonizing pain in her sides came back. She was just too tired to make any movement or cry.

She really did need to see him.

And that's when her adrenalin came in.

A spike of energy.

And that was all she needed.

Sakura quickly got up and ran through the repetitive shades of green of the forest, her eyes roamed around to see in a local or the enemy was near.

There was none.

Of course she forgot she was nowhere near civilization, she was lost in the middle of nowhere.

Her vision was blurred, the only hues she was seeing was grey. She was falling unconscious again her body screaming to tell her to stop but she refused to. Sakura passed after reaching a small clearing.

It was afternoon now and the clearing had given her a mall memory of something.

* * *

_Sakura Laughed seeing her boyfriend being so calm and collective it felt like those days when he was actually happy. But not that isn't like that he was just so out of character today._

_She felt her eyes getting covered by her headband and was led to an unknown territory._

"_Sasuke-kun where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere."_

_Although he couldn't see her expressions with the blindfold she was shocked—no—that wasn't it she was rather appalled by the way the words flowed through his lips._

_It was sincere not his usual monotone voice._

_Sakura was still urged to walk until she felt a tug on her blindfold. When she opened her eyes she saw a small clearing. Sakura looked around and felt herself being picked on Sasuke again._

"_Hey I just—"_

_Like a prince in a royal ball Sasuke twirled her around the empty green fields._

_And then all was left was a series of laughters_

_Hers and His._

* * *

Sakura , for the tenth time woke up on the clearing and stood up, the atmosphere was black white and gray, like a blank portrait.

She was no longer in reality she knew that. With all of her blood loss she had known that she was hallucinating, because this place was just too unrealistic.

Sakura looked around and saw something—or someone. It was a child.

The child was just drawing on the ground.

She didn't know who this child was but Sakura walked forward, she didn't know who she was because of the plain whit color but she knew that face.

The child looked up to her and then went back to drawing on the floor.

It was her—as a young girl.

* * *

The old members of Taka stared at the old city, to be exact a red haired female looked at the village and frowned. The rumors were true this place was a mess.

The treaty Konoha was to hold had ended in a disaster and caused a riot.

All was left was a city of flames.

Karin turned to her two other teammates and sighed.

"Sasuke is going to lose it."

Suigestu sighed as well and looked at the city. "Survivors?"

"None." She said. "But I can feel her charkra from far off. Its abit far but we can catch up. "Juugo, Suigestu lets move we don't have much time."

* * *

How many people does it take to restrain an Uchiha?

A lot actually.

When Sasuke had heard those words he had run rampant his sharingan activated and had literally destroyed half of the building. It took only Naruto to rush in and calm him down.

"The hell is wrong ?" He yelled.

Tsunade ran down the halls and saw the two members of Team Seven, this was going to be hard to say to them she thought. She walked toward them but didn't want to look at Sasuke.

All those words he had said was just so harsh but true.

"I am guessing you had overheard on your wife?"

Sasuke didn't answer her he glared at the ground and then turned away.

He left Tsunade.

"Hey I did—"

"I'm not going to." He snarled. "I have someone to attend."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then Tsunade. "Did something happen?" Tsunade turned to Naruto and then tried to say something nothing came out. It was only after she had recovered from Sasuke's outburst she told Naruto.

"I had received a report on Sakura—but it was dated a month ago."

Naruto's eyes widen. He choked down a sob and then punched the burnt walls. Like Sasuke he was angry as well.

"You told me that this was a simple mission why?"

Tsunade didn't answer, she felt too guilty.

"This is like ero-sennin all over again."

From a short distance Kakashi looked at them and closed his book. They hadn't suffered something like this in ten years when Sasuke was still out there. He too felt a small pang in their heart well if there was anything the last time all of the original team was getting together happily was when it was-

Their wedding day.

* * *

"_You look scared."_

_Sakura glared at her shishou her word not helping her at one bit. She looked at herself and twilled the white gown fidgeting her hands. "Shishou you know I'm clumsy what if I fall down and make a fool on myself?" The Hokage laughed. "I rather expect that from Naruto."_

"_Oi Baa-chan I heard that I am not that stupid." Sakura turned her head to Naruto and smiled. "Then Naruto why are you 25 years old and unmarried? Hell you don't even have a girlfriend." Tsunade laughed. _

"_Oh yes future Hokage tell me why haven't you have a girl? When your father was your age he already had one. Hell he had one since the academy."_

"_That's because my mom was pretty … why are you two being mean? You are supposed to be focusing on Sakura-chan." Naruto wailed._

_Tsunade shook her head. "Go see Sasuke I bet he's dying to see you." Naruto lifeted his head. "Oh yeah I have to tell him something!"_

_Sakura watched him leave the room and heard her mentor sighed. "About time he's gone."_

_Sakura nodded her head._

"_How you feeling? "_

"_Nervous."_

"_It's natural but don't worry this will be the best day of your life. I swear on the entire village."_

"_I know, it's my wedding day after all."_

_Sakura smiled on her own refection, and from behind she saw Tsunade did as well._

"_Thank you Shishou." _

_Naruto ran through the halls looking at each dressing rooms. He was getting sidetracked. Originally he set off to see Sasuke but him being Naruto he went through all the rooms to look at everyone._

_And how he became the best man was beyond everyone._

_It was after the 45__th__ room he passed he had finally reached his room. And of course he did not knock._

_He found himself with Kakashi and Sai with a red faced Uchiha. And it was abit obvious he was embarrassed._

"_Aright sensei, Sai-teme move aside the best man's here!"_

"_Dobe the wedding has—"_

"_I need to talk to you in private."_

_Kakashi looked at Naruto sensing his seriousness and left the room with Sai. Once they had left Naruto had turned to Sasuke feeling the awkwardness._

"_How you feeling?"_

"_Worried. What if I don't— give her what she wants?"_

_Naruto grinned at him and then looked the opposite direction, away from him. "Make her happy, do anything in the world to make her smile. A smile is always something bright in this world Sasuke and you; she always gave you her special smile to you and only you." Naruto gave him a small laugh. "Oh dear look at me I'm giving you a speech. I haven't done this in years."_

"…"

"_I mean look at us now, no more Akatsuki, your not here to kill, and I'm not there to save the world.. now were in peace I mean who am I to be to tell you this... it brings memories you know to talk about this... Sasuke theres no need to be worried, you faced many difficulties and marriage is going to be your next step."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Of course back then I can always kick your ass any day."_

_Sasuke smirked at him._

"_Oh yeah before I leave Sasuke-teme, I have something to say. She's looks beautiful right now."_

_Sakura brushed her hair lightly, the wedding is in less than 30 minutes. She heard a knock. Funny she thought Tsunade had just left no one was to see her until she was at the church._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Hn."_

_Sakura froze she knew that tone from earlier."Sasuke-kun what are doing it's bad luck to—"_

"_You know I don't believe in those frivolous things I just wanted to see you." There was a hint of sincerity in his voice but at the same time it was desperation. Sakura put her ears into the frame of the door and heard him mumbling._

"_Naruto wouldn't shut up about you. I had to—"_

_Sakura opened the door and saw him. He had a light color of pink on his cheeks as he slowly looked at her and smiled. "He was right."_

_Sakura looked at his back attire and smiled._

_But then Sasuke had done the unthinkable again._

_With one grab he carried her away from the dressing room and towards the halls pinning her on the wall. "You look beautiful you know."_

_Sakura just remained speechless._

"_Thank you for giving me a—"_

_Her lips pressed his. "We already went through this. I forgive you, you weren't thinking straight back then you just needed someone there for you. And now look you're here with me and Narut—"_

"_Sakura C'mon your wedding is about to start."_

_Sakura looked back and saw Sasuke gone. _

"_Coming!"_

* * *

Sakura looked at the girl or rather at her younger self she was writing something on the floor. Sakura was just too confused what was going on right now? Her younger self had started to fade away and Sakura was pulled back into reality.

約束

Promise.

She fluttered her eyes wide open and found herself in a small room.

"About time you woke up."

Sakura turned her head to the person's voice. "Karin?" She nodded at her giving her a tray of food and medicine. "There were rumors that you were missing worldwide." She said.

"The moment I heard that we went looking for you."

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Karin grinned at her and then frowned. "Look, to tell you the truth I didn't do this for you, I did it for Sasuke."

"Saving you is the least thing I can do for him I mean you're his wife." Suigestu walked in and waved at the two females. "Heh glad you're up. You're not exactly healed we just cleaned you up so don't move around much okay?" Sakura nodded. "You're not feeling dizzy or anything are you?"

"I think I can manage."

"Are you ready to go?"

Sakura nodded her head. She looked at her right side and saw her picture.

"That's a cute son you have there. How old is he?"

Sakura smiled at the small frame and then looked at her.

"Three years old."

* * *

"Tou-san are you going to get Kaa-chan back?" Sasuke looked at his son and ruffled his head. "Because she promised me that she would."

After their first year of marriage the two had conceived their first child, Daisuke. Of course Sasuke's genes were more dominant so he had most of his features the only thing different was he had Sakura's eyes.

"Yes, I am."

The small boy held on to his father's leg and then looked at him. "Kaa-chan's been gone for a long time I miss her… Tou-san you miss her too?"

Sasuke picked up his son and then walked out of the small room. "Of course I do, she's your mother besides aren't you getting tired of seeing your Tou-san face all the time?" Daisuke puffed his cheeks, such a child, "You won't even play with me!"

Sasuke laughed a bit. "That's your Kaa-chan's job she always spoils you."

The two Uchiha members looked at the house and then walked inside the red and orange doors. Hinata opened the door. She looked at him and then turned to Naruto who just came outside as well. "Daisuke I'm going to let you go with Hinata and Naruko okay?"

Daisuke scrunched his face. "I don't wanna stay with girls."

"Were going to get your mother back okay? So just be good." Naruto grinned at him. Daisuke nodded. "She better be she made a promise with me!"

* * *

"_Pregnant?"_

_Sakura smiled at him and led his hand to her stomach. "I wanted to tell you the other day but I was tired and you came from a mission." Sasuke looked at his wife and hugged her._

"_Boy or girl?"_

"_A boy."_

_9 months later…_

_Sasuke looked at his newborn son and held his small fingers. "Daisuke look at you your being a crybaby like your Kaa-chan." Sakura rolled her eyes. "He looks like you… something's going to tell me that he'll have your attitude later on, especially with the girls."_

"_Keh, well he has your lungs." He retorted. _

"_Fine so he'll be a mixture of both but that doesn't change the fact that he almost looks like you! Uchiha's and their genes… I was hoping he'd have something of me…" Sasuke looked at his son opening his eyes, his eyes were red from crying but Sasuke noticed one thing._

"_He has your eyes."_

_Sakura looked at him for a moment and then motioned him to come here. Sasuke sat on her bedside and then handed Daisuke to her._

_Sakura laughed._

_To Sasuke it was music for him._

"_He does."_

_She lifter a finger and poked his forehead, a manner that Itachi had did to him._

"_I promise to always be here, that's what mothers are for."_

* * *

"I remember I said I'd be here for him but right now…" Sakura looked out the window. "I didn't expect this mission to get out of hand. When I took this mission I was with other men we were going to a small village in the countries but the rebelled against a shinobi. They drugged us, killed us in our sleep it was obvious they didn't what us in their land so the time we had tried to leave the set the building on fire and riots started."

"Knowing Sasuke he'd be on his way to see you." Suigestu said.

"Does he know my location with you guys?" The two shook their head.

"Again like I said we had come here because of the rumors and for Sasuke's sake." Karin repented.

"Ahaha, well telling you this truthfully we know—no—we all know how he is when it comes to his family and I don't want to see a psycho crazed Uchiha anytime soon. Been there and seen it all. Sasuke would blame himself for the rest of his life losing you and to mention him with his only son."

Juugo walked in the room and then looked at Karin. "We ready to go?"

The three nodded.

* * *

"_Sakura what are you doing?" The said girl looked at Sasuke and then to the letter she had received. "I have… a mission." Sasuke walked up to her and looked at the letter._

"_Four months? Decline it." He crumple the paper and stared at her emerald eyes. "That's too long.I can't last without you." Sakura bit her lip, it wasn't my choice Tsunade-shishou and the higher ups requested me to—you know I'm a international medic and it's easy to gain a person's trust …"_

"_There are millions that can also do it. But I don't want any to be you."_

_Sakura started to clutch her hands._

"_I don't have a choice in this." She whispered but looked at him in the eyes as well."It's not like anything bad will happen I mean it's only a B-rank." _

"_Sakura I almost lost you the last time you were in a mission if it wasn't for Naruto—"_

"_That was years ago and you were different. So was I."_

_Sasuke pushed her on the couch and pinned her kissing her neck. "Promise for Daisuke that you'll be back." Sakura's hands led its way to his hair and smiled._

"_Promise me that when I'm not there you'll be there to get me."_

* * *

In the past four hours Sasuke and Naruto had covered 50 miles away from the village. Sasuke felt his eyes burning intensely not that he felt like crying he was just furious his sharingan had activated and he fought the urge to burn the entire world.

"We're coming Sakura."

It had angered him that she failed to keep that promise but he couldn't blame her the events had turned. Naruto was silent for once eyeing the passageway he didn't turn to Sasuke. "How long?" he then said.

"One month."

Naruto clenched his hands and growled, "That village better be burned down and if it isn't we'll have to do it."

His words seemed to be a bit distasteful but why would they even care? She was injured somewhere in the world and they for a fact don't know where she is at the moment.

No leads or anything.

Just the name of the village.

And then later they had reached the town Naruto and Sasuke stared at the place it was destroyed. Some caused by riots and some caused by—her.

"That's a number." Naruto said.

A small pressure was felt somewhere Naruto turned his head if it wasn't for that Uzamaki blood he had he wouldn't know that chakra signature. "Sakura-chan's… !"

Karin led the group and felt a pressure in the air. "Sasuke is near!" Suigestu who was giving Sakura a piggy back smirked. "About time you hear that Sakura?"

Though she had lost her consciousness awhile back she smiled. He really is here she thought she tried and struggled to open her eyes but Juugo had stopped her. "You need all the rest, you have been wounded for longer than expected."

She stopped; she could get all the rest back home and be at rest with her son and Sasuke. She refused to stop so she opened her eyes getting off Suigestu.

"I won't I need to see him."

They decided to not oppose her decision and let her walk throughout the way.

He had almost lost her once he didn't want to see her in this state again.

She took one step and fell down, the two members of Taka tried to offer their help but Karin let out her hand. "Let her be."

Sakura slowly got up and stared at the sky an ominous wind past her. What is happening?

A hand held her….

… it was Sasuke's.

"That's the last time I'd ever let you leave." He snarled at her. She was half conscious and looked up in his eyes and slowly hugged him. "I'm sorry for breaking the promise."

Naruto came into the scene and saw the two Uchiha, "Sakura-chan, you're…!" He was at a loss all the damage she had faced and she was still able to stand. "A miracle isn't it?" Karin told him.

"We still got you back Sasuke hehehe." Suigestu said to him. He was hugging his wife and looked up at Taka giving them a smirk. "Hn."

Sakura was still stuggling her lungs were starting to compress she tried to let out a word but none came to mind through the happy reunion Sakura had finally let herself go at rest.

* * *

Sakura woke up again when she saw herself in the same position her younger self was no longer there but a little boy with black hair. "Sasuke-kun? She asked him, the little boy looked at her and let out his hand.

Was it a bad move to even hold it?

As soon as she did the area had been replaced by a familiar background the Uchiha compounds but it wasn't the one Sakura had lived in it was the like the one Sasuke had lived in before he met her.

"What are you doing here?" Her posture had stiffen it was familiar.

"Itachi?" He nodded placing his hands on her shoulders. "You don't belong here."

She realized the situation she was in and then saw her wounds had disappeared. "Am i… dead?"

He shook his head. "No you're not…. Well not just yet." She was so confused, just what the hell was going on here? Itachi had seen her expression and then shook his head. "It's like what those people call a passover you were about to cross the line of life and death." He continued. "Multiple times I felt your prescence nears so this time I wanted to stop it."

"For Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

The elder brother had laughed. "If there were anyone Sakura, I would of always lied to Sasuke when I said I'd be there for him... didn't you made that promise?" She nodded her head.

"Sasuke made a good choice picking you I'm grateful there is someone like you. Sacrifice is a good thing but let's no talk about this… you have somewhere to go, but I have someone who wants you see you."

The Uchiha compounds seemed so peaceful, unlike the one she lived in today Sakura felt every vibe of Sasuke's childhood here, so warm and vibrant…

"We'll who is this Itachi?"

Sakura looked up at the person's incoming voice, she was beautiful her hair color was exactly like Sasukes, she was right besides another woman.

"Okaa-san is that anyway to say hello to my sister-in-law?" The womans friendly smile turned into a shocked expression she walked up to Sakura and looked at her.

"She's—"

"Once known as Haruno Sakura." Itachi stated "And she's the one who has his heart."

Sakura did her best not to be nervous and smiled at her lifting her arms to give her an awkward hug. "Ah where are my manners… I am Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother."

* * *

"Sakura!"

"Wake the hell up! You promised!"

* * *

Sakura's head lifted up, was that just?

"He's still that impatient boy… Sasuke-chan." His mother sighed. Her eyes was on the kunoichi, "I'm sorry for bringing you here I just wanted to know if you really are for Sasuke."

"He's been living lonely you know? I mean us Uchihas are given as a sacrifice… as you all know what happened to me and Itachi we really wanted Sasuke to be happy… but we failed in do so."

"But I have been watching you… you managed to fill in some of those gaps we had torn and you gave him a wonderful son I couldn't be even happier. He's always the one to be trapped in the past that's why everything about himself is just too painful to recall, it even hurts me knowing i can't do a thing to help him... but you can your the only one who can bring him out."

"We sacrificed a lot for this world to become a better place, and so have you but I don't want your fate to end like ours. Live for him and your son you promised him right?"

Sakura was at a loss of words Mikoto's speech had laid an effect on her not only had she felt relaxed but she also felt a strong duty— to help Sasuke now. She believed in her.

For Sakura's entire life she had always dreamed of being the one to help Sasuke out of this and with the words Mikoto had said strengthened it, Sakura wanted to be back with Sasuke.

Itachi cutted his mothers conversation. "This is getting too long I'm going to send you back."

The scene of Itachi and Mikoto had started to fade out Sakura tried to reach out for anything as she started to feel something constricting her and pulling her away…

"Thank you!"

Her eyes widened.

* * *

No one couldn't control Sasuke wrath he went berserk the moment he heard the continuous beeping noise he started to scream. Naruto had never seen any of this action, Sasuke was having a meltdown.

Ulike him, he had suffered being alone unable to open his emotions because of one small incident but Sakura had found her was through that barrier her had put up and stayed with him there, sure he was harsh on her at times but it was because he was always worried for her.

He didn't want to lose her like how he lost his family and his brother.

Sacrifices…

He hated them so much.

"You promised."

The blood the stench of poison and others he felt so terrible he was just reliving—his childhood.

But then something happened

Her eyes opened and slowly she looked up at him and then toward his eyes

"I know I did."

* * *

He never really did sleep at all after that night, he developed insomnia all he could ever do was watch her sleep. Watching her as a hawk never missing her heartbeat.

Her voice and that heart beat was nothing but music to his ears.

Sakura wasn't aware of this problem.

Every night after she had placed Daisuke to bed they would talk about the mission and her hospital life—never that experience when she was on that mission or anything around it.

He wanted to avoid that subject.

Sakura would be at his bedside singing and combing his hair and then fall asleep.

He still refuses to.

One slip and she might be gone.

The scars she had received on that day were something he didn't want to see it was just a reminder of something he can't do—to save her.

He grew protective of her going to wherever she gone he didn't care if it was something that could be ridiculous he just wanted to be there with her.

She started to realize this sooner.

She was a bit angry at him doing this routine for 6 months after she didn't understand why, she is here and alive and well, why? Sakura had pretended to sleep keeping her eyes half opened.

He just continued to look at her.

And then she finally had it, she bolted up and looked at him hugging him asking him what was wrong.

He didn't answer.

Instead he had torn away her shirt and pointed to her scar.

"Why do I have to live in my life knowing that I couldn't protect you?"

He was still mad at that incident.

"Sa—"

"I can't breathe knowing if you were okay or not I was so fucking worried. Sakura! I was just so fucking worried."

She felt like crying, and so did he.

"I was afraid that you'd break that promise I didn't want to believe that you were doing this for the village and scarifying—"

"_Uchiha's are known for their sacrifice…"_

"That was all in the past." She said.

"But—"

"I'm still here today alive and happy. Isn't that what mattered?"

"I almost lost you."

"You may worry about me but your making me worry about you." She held his arm and leaned on his shoulders. "I know it's hard to but let's just live on… for Daisuke we have a son and feuding on something that's done won't help this family."

"Sasuke, sleep."

And so he did.

Before he did though Sakura told him what she saw on that day, and that from then on there never was a day where she didn't stop thinking of him.

Somewhere in those skies his family was smiling at him.

He is abit harsh on the point but he always for a fact worries about her.

Her words comforted him so at least for now he could just go to rest.

"Tou-san wake up!"Sasuke groaned he hadn't felt this comfortable in months. Daisuke on the other hand wanted him to get up. "C'mon Tou! Don't be lazy…"

Sasuke reached out to his left and tried to grab Sakura's hand. "Sakura… do something." Sakura shifted her head to her son. "Dai-chan, don't disturb your Tou-san he's tired."

Daisuke puffed his cheeks in a childish way. "Don't call me that! Never mind I'll tell Naruto ji-chan that you're not ready.

The couple didn't move after they heard his small footsteps disappear. "Energetic as always…"

Sasuke held her hand again and smirked. "We'll he's our son."

"With your Uchiha genetics."

"But he had your loud mouth."

"Hey!"

Their laughter had faded out once Sasuke placed his other hand on her face.

"Don't do anything without me next time."

"I promise I won't."

* * *

**A/N: **19 pages. Psh we all know Sasu-cakes can't live without Sakura. I love the Uchiha family don't you? Hell i love Minato and Kushina too! but i had no ideas if i should fit them in... :(

**REVEIW YES?**


End file.
